The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to fin-type field effect transistor (finFET) devices.
Recent semiconductor fabrication methods have been developed to replace pure silicon (Si) fins with silicon germanium (SiGe) fins, especially in p-type finFET devices. Forming the fins from SiGe reduces the threshold voltage (Vt) of the semiconductor device, thereby increasing the drive current that flows through the channel. Further, SiGe material provides higher carrier mobility than Si. Accordingly, SiGe fins may have improve hole mobility performance with respect to Si fins. Conventional methods use an ion implantation process that drives Ge ions into the fin to form a SiGe fin. However, these conventional ion implantation methods may damage the fin and reduce overall performance of the finFET device.